Babysitting
by Double Winks and a Pistol
Summary: Yukimura Seiichi has to babysit a little eleven year old brat that's he's never met before, how exciting... AU I believe it's called. Takes place when Akaya is still in Elementary school and hasn't yet gone to Rikkai.


I didn't come up with this idea, really I didn't. No matter how much I like kids this isn't exactly how I planned to spend my one night off, my _one_ night that I could be away from reality, but no, I have to babysit, how irritating.

"Ah, Yukimura-kun, I'm so glad you decided to help out!" A woman about in her twenty or thirties exclaimed after answering the door after I knocked, she held the door open for me to come in.

"Ah, I'm glad to help, Mrs. Kirihara" I replied as sweetly as I could even though I _really_ didn't want to be here right now.

"Please come in, I'll only be gone for possibly a short time but just in case of any emergencies the numbers are right here on the wall," I looked over and saw a bulletin board hanging up with a paper on it with a bunch of numbers, "Also if Akaya misbehaves any don't be afraid to punish him." She smiled at me and I naturally smiled back but it quickly turned into a straight line when I heard angry footsteps enter where we were standing.

"I don't need a stupid babysitter, I'm freaking eleven years old!" he howled angrily, I noticed the fuming glare he was emitting towards me.

"Language young man and Yukimura-kun is already here so you can't do anything about it now." The young boy gave out a yell before stomping back into the living room. "I'm very sorry about him, but he'll be fine after dinner probably." I wanted to give her a look that asked 'are you stupid?' but of course I just put my manners back on.

"It's fine; I know how to handle things like this, dinners in the fridge right?" She nodded.

"Yes, but he doesn't eat a lot, he knows how to work the microwave so you might not have to do much, just watch him." I nodded.

"Okay then Kirihara-san, I'll take good care of him for you, you won't have to worry about a thing." She smiled.

"Thank you very much; I really hope I'm not ruining your night off or anything though." I smiled at her.

"No, it's okay." She once again smiled at me before walking a little towards the door.

"Okay then, bye Akaya, be good for Yukimura-kun." _Raspberry. _She glared at the air, "Akaya." She said this time in a more stern voice.

"Fine, bye." She sighed before heading out the door.

My smiled stayed up before quickly turning upside down, oh how fun will this be? Taking care of some brat I've never met before, why, _WHY, _mother, why must you do this to me? I started towards the living room and peeked into to see the boy in a corner sulking.

"Hi there, Akaya." I said walking slowly up to him, who knew what this kid would do, for all I knew he could have fangs that would squirt poison at me. I saw him look back and glare.

"Just go away, leave me alone." I blinked.

"Sorry, I can't do that little one." At that point he got up and gave a random battle cry before plopping down on the floor again; it took every nerve in my body to push down the urge to laugh at him.

"Why are you even here, I don't even know you, I don't think my mom knows you either for all we know you can be some kind of serial killer or something." I chuckled.

"Do you even know what I serial killer is?" I asked, an amused smile growing on my face.

"Of course, it's someone who… leave me alone." I laughed and walked over to him.

"So you're eleven huh?" He looked up at me.

"Yeah…" I gave a soft hum then sat down next to him.

"So, are you going to middle school next year?" He stared at me then as if trying to decipher something before grinning proudly.

"Yep and when I go, I'm going to be the best freshman tennis player there, I'm going to take out ALL of the upperclassmen without even breaking a sweat." He started laughing smugly to prove his point. I snorted at his naive ignorance.

"So you play tennis?" I asked still smiling at him.

"Yep, and I'm going to be known as," He quickly stood up and pointed towards the ceiling, "'Rikkai University Middle Tennis Club's Super Rookie!'" I laughed, "Eh, what's so funny? It's true, I'm very known in the Junior Leagues." Hmm, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all, this boy seemed very interesting.

* * *

It has been maybe a little more than four minutes and I've already got used to the younger one that claims he's going to overpower all upperclassmen, it was also fun to see his shocked face when I told him that _I _was in the Rikkaidai tennis team, he immediately began asking me all these questions like, 'how does it feel?' 'Wow you must be super strong.' 'Do you smell that?' 'Are you really super good at tennis?' and for each question I gave a simple answer, 'pretty good I guess.' 'Heh, maybe, I do practice a lot.' 'If you mean that strawberry like smell, then yeah, I do.' 'I guess you could say that.' And for each answer his smile got wider and wider.

But it wasn't long before I had that stupid need, that need to go to the bathroom, so I got up and told him and he happily showed me where it was. As soon as I got in there and relieved myself I took out my phone.

"Hello?" The other line said a little tiredly.

"Hey, Genichirou,"

"Hm, Seiichi, aren't you babysitting?" the other line asked sounding a little surprised.

"Yes, yes I am, and I'm being completely honest when I say that this kid is very interesting." There was a silence.

"Interesting?" He asked, "How so?" I felt myself grin.

"Because he is the 'Rikkai University Middle Tennis Club's Super Rookie.'" I replied happily, there was another silence.

"…What?" It was then when I heard a beep on my phone.

"Hold on Sanada, I have another call." I pressed the button to go to the other line completely ignoring his complaint.

"Oh hello Yukimura-kun how is everything?" It was Akaya's mother.

"Oh yes everything's fine, is something wrong?"

"Well it turns out that I'll be gone a little while longer, I've already called your mother and told her that so if you don't mind would you stay there just a little longer?" I felt myself blink; I wasn't expecting this but whatever I wanted to get to know that interesting boy a little more anyway.

"Oh I don't mind, sure I'll take care of everything." I could practically feel her smiling on the other line.

"Oh thank you Yukimura-kun, don't worry I'll pay you extra for this, again I'm sorry for the sudden change of plans."

"Oh its fine and you're welcome." I then waited until she hung up before going to the other line, "Hiii" I could practically feel him twitching on the other line.

"Yukimura…"

"Anyway I'll call you back later Sanada, be cool and stay in school." I then hung up before he got a chance to say anything and went back out, down stairs to see that wonderful boy.

* * *

Once I got down there he looked up at me like a lost wounded puppy, so of course I went over and patted his head.

"What's wrong, little one?" I asked smiling.

"I'm hungry…" he said pulling his legs up to his chest.

"Why don't you go make yourself something then?" He looked up at me.

"I don't wanna…" I chuckled.

"Well then you must not be that hungry." At that point he sighed before lazily getting up.

"I don't want to fix my dinner; gosh no one understands how I feel." I chuckled once again, he surely was something else.

* * *

It was a while later when I started thinking that it was close to someone's bed time, we were right now playing a game called 'Tennis no Oujisama Smash Hit 2' and Akaya was getting a _little _more than annoyed. He had already played with five different characters that he claimed 'is more stronger than the last one' but alas he still lost to me and continued getting _very _angry about it until he was down to tears.

"No, no I don't want to be hiiiiim!" he cried sniffling afterwards.

"Well Akaya-,"

"No, NO! Yes, yeah I want him." We then started playing once again, I really meant to go easy on him this time, really I did, but I just got too into it and once again beat him.

"WAAAH! I HATE THIS GUY!" He screamed I quickly looked over afraid he would throw the controller at the TV or something.

"Then why did you make me change you to him?" He stopped sniffling and slowly turned his head towards me like some kind of gender changed grudge.

"Because. I. Wanted you. To. Do it." He spat in a whispered tone.

"O-Okay then if you say so, sheesh, no need to have an accident." He glared at me and blew a snot bubble. "EW, don't do that Akaya!" I scolded; yeah it _really _was his bedtime.

"Come on, isn't it about time for you to go to bed?" Right after I said that he opened his mouth wide and fell onto his side and cried.

"I don't wanna!" He wailed angrily before kicking his feet.

"Akaya come on, don't do thi-," I was interrupted once he gave, once again, _another _random battle cry and quickly got up and ran into me trying to push me down.

"NO!" He screamed as he punched my arms and chest.

"Akaya." I said a little more serious this time to try and prove my point, but he was being immature and decided that it would be a good idea to mimic me.

"_Akaya." _He repeated in a high pitched voice. Okay, I cann_ot _lose my cool I _must _stay under control.

"Akaya, you're going to bed and that's final do you understand me?" I said, but once again he was about to mimic me so of course, like any babysitter or parent or older brother slash sister would do, I took control and immediately seized his ear causing him to shriek.

I know I didn't hurt him that bad, I really didn't, he's just imagining it since he's so upset, I would never hurt this boy, well I would try not to anyway.

I then took the advantage and bent down and picked up him before carrying him upstairs ignoring his punches, kicks, and bites

"I _HATE_ YOU!" He screamed.

"No you don't Akaya." I replied calmly.

"YES I DO, I HATE YOU!" I sighed and took him into the room with the door that said 'AKAYA' on it, and of course I didn't overlook his hand writing, it was really cute, he even drew a little sun at the top.

Once I got over to his bed I sat him down and held him just in case he tried to make any kind of escape, even though I _knew_ he wouldn't succeed.

"Put on your night clothes Akaya, I'll be waiting out here." He sniffed, I could tell he was getting tired, all that crying and screaming… and kicking… and biting did that to you.

"Okay…" He said sniffing a little before getting up and walking over to his dresser, I walked out then _knowing_ that he wouldn't climb out of the window.

After listening to all the multiple thumps and other noises that were coming from the little ones room, I knocked on the door asking if he was finished getting dressed and he said yes so I walked in, I wanted to cry with joy at how cute he looked, he had light blue PJ's on with clouds all over it, and to top it off little bear slippers, I mentally fainted from the cuteness.

He got into bed and I happily tucked him in holding back the excited blush that was fighting to get onto my face.

"Sei-chan?" He asked using a name that he had already got used to saying.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Can you babysit me again sometime?" He asked, I smiled at him and it was then when I heard a car drive up into the driveway, his mother must be back.

"Of course, Akaya, I'll be happy to." He smiled up at me.

"Good, I can't wait." I watched as he tiredly closed his eyes and yawned before standing up and walking to the door.

"Me neither, Akaya."


End file.
